A Touch of Frost
by TheFirstLostGirl1987
Summary: What if Snow White had an older sister? What if she wished herself away from the world of fairy tales into the real world? How will she effect the curse? Who is Eileen Frost and why has she come to Storybrooke? Why is Mr Gold so fascinated with this woman? Read to find out. Mr Gold/Rumpelstiltskin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Once Upon a Time fan fic. I've only just found this awesome fandom so bare with me, this is going to be an AU and I hope you enjoy it. **

Eileen Frost woke up and stretched, looking around at the room filled with boxes. She sighed and sat up. She'd moved to Storybrooke after answering a letter from a woman called Regina to work at the local school as a music teacher. Eileen loved music and children so she had jumped at the chance. Her dog, Wrolf, padded into the room and laid down on the wooden floor. Eileen got up and smiled at him. "You hungry?"

Wrolf let out a soft woof and jumped to his feet.

"Me too. Come on then." Eileen stood up and they headed down to the kitchen. She picked up Wrolf's food bowl and filled it with a can of dog food, placing it on the floor. "Ok, tea for me." She flicked on the kettle and opened the cupboard pulling a box of lucky charms out and pouring the cereal into a bowl with milk.

She walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed her laptop bag pulling out her iPad and selected a playlist, turning up the volume. Come on Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners began to play out the speakers.

Eileen danced around the kitchen making tea and eating her breakfast when there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" She mused, putting down her bowl.

Wrolf padded after her, as Eileen walked down the corridor to open the door.

"Good morning Miss Frost." Mr Gold smiled at his new tennant. "I'm Mr Gold your new landlord." He introduced himself.

Eileen smiled at him. "Oh nice to meet you. Come in."

"Thank you." Mr Gold walked into the house.

Wrolf padded over to him and sniffed him. "What a lovely dog." Mr Gold held out his hand and then scratched behind his ears. "I know you said you had a dog but I was expecting something more..."

"Small?" Eileen smiled.

"Yes." Mr Gold nodded.

"It's not a problem is it?" Eileen asked.

Mr Gold shook his head. "Not at all." He continued to pet Wrolf. "He's magnificent, where did you get him?"

"I found him." Eileen answered. "I was out in the woods surrounding the convent one day and I found him in this old potato sack, I took him back with me and he's been with me ever since." Eileen explained. "Would you like a cup of tea? Kettle has just boiled." Eileen motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen.

Mr Gold nodded. "That would be wonderful, thank you. I came by for a reason actually, the deposit." He explained.

Eileen poured him some tea. "Yes, I have it somewhere. Bare with me." Eileen grabbed a box and pulling it towards her. "I know I filed it away somewhere." She mumbled, rummaging around.

Mr Gold sipped his tea, he frowned listening to the music playing. "I haven't heard this song in a long time." He smiled.

Eileen looked up. "I collect music. My library is extensive. Although, I prefer vinal but my record player broke and I haven't gotten around to replacing it." She pulled out an envelope. "Ah here it is." She handed it to him. "Deposit and first months rent. I like to keep on top of things." Eileen explained.

Mr Gold smiled and took the envelope setting the mug down. "Wonderful Miss Frost, I hope you enjoy your time here in Storybrooke." He pocketed the envelope.

"Thank you and if you ever want to talk music or are looking for a particular track, look me up." Eileen smiled at him.

Mr Gold nodded. "I most certainly will, Miss Frost."

Eileen smiled. "Call me Eileen." She led him to the door.

"Eileen. I must admit you surprise me, most of my tennants are scared of me." Mr Gold chuckled. "You however..."

"I grew up in a convent Mr Gold and nuns are as scary as they get." Eileen winked at him.

Mr Gold laughed. "I'll take your word for it. Good day."

"Goodbye." Eileen shut the door and walked back into the kitchen to finish her breakfast.

Wrolf looked up at her with big brown eyes.

"What? I was just being friendly." Eileen asked him and then rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to take a shower, then we can start unpacking." She headed upstairs.

Later that evening...

Eileen flattened the last box and smiled. "Done." She looked around. "And I'm talking to myself. First sign of madness." She shook her head and chuckled to herself. "Wrolf." Eileen stepped onto the back porch and whistled.

Wrolf came padding out of the tree line a rabbit in his mouth.

Eileen rolled her eyes. "That is not coming in the house." She crossed her arms over her chest, fixing him with a stern look.

Wrolf whined and dropped the rabbit at her feet.

Eileen sighed and picked this up. "Well you can't have it raw." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her hunting knife, sitting down at the kitchen table and placed a metal bucket at her feet for the fur and bones. "I'm not doing this all the time, so don't get used to it." She threw the first piece of meat to Wrolf.

Wrolf ate it and gave a small woof in responce.

"Yeah, I know I spoil you." Eileen told him, tossing down another piece of meat. She leant back in her seat and finished skinning and gutting the rabbit, tossing down the rest of the meat and got up to wash her hands. "I start work tomorrow, you can't come with me and I don't want you running around the forest by yourself, I don't want you getting hurt, so stick by the house if you go outside and don't wander off." Eileen told him.

Wrolf whined.

Eileen sighed and knelt down. "I know it's a pain but how about I promise to go hiking with you for an hour once I finish work."

Wrolf licked her face.

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled at him, scratching behind his ears. "Now I need to cook myself something to eat. I'm thinking sausages." Eileen stood up.

Wrolf let out a sharp woof.

Eileen looked down at him. "Oh you want some too. Even after rabbit?" She shook her head. "Ok but if you get fat and can't run with me..."

"Woof." Wrolf barked loudly.

Eileen held up her hands. "Ok, I'm just saying." She smiled. "I'm teasing you buddy." Eileen got out the sausages and a bag of frozen chips, placing them on the tray and putting the tray in the oven. She was just setting the timer when the doorbell sounded.

Wrolf jumped up, running to the door, barking.

"Chill." Eileen told him, walking up behind him. "What's gotten into you?" She opened the door to see regina, the mayor of the town, stood there. "Regina. Come in." Eileen let the woman into her home.

Wrolf growled at the woman.

"Wrolf." Eileen shook her head. "Dumb dog." She ruffled the fur on his head. "I'm sorry about him, he's in a bad mood." Eileen looked down at him.

Regina smiled. "It's fine. I'm sure he won't hurt me."

Eileen nodded. "How can I help?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were settling in alright." Regina replied. "I hear Mr Gold paid you a visit this morning?" Regina asked.

"Yes, just checking in as you are and to collect the deposit and first months rent." Eileen explained. "It's nice to know people care to check in. My last place of residence didn't have many people around... Two actually, one being me." Eileen smiled.

Regina nodded. "Well I'm glad you are settled in."

Eileen nodded. "Yes, this place is so peaceful, so magical, I'm looking forward to living here."

"Well if there is anything you need, please feel free to call." Regina smiled.

"Thank you again." Eileen opened the door and let her out.

Regina nodded. "Have a good evening."

"You too." Eileen shut the door and looked down at Wrolf. "What's gotten into you?"

Wrolf huffed and padded back into the kitchen.

After dinner, Eileen let out a long yawn and stretched. "Well I think it's bedtime." She put her plate in the kitchen and headed upstairs, Wrolf on her heels.

Eileen changed for bed and nestled under the covers, Wrolf climbed onto the bed at her feet and together they fell asleep.

_"What do you want dearie?" _

_"I want to leave, forget this place and it's people and never come back." _

_"Even your dear sister... Ah I see hesitation." _

_"If she ever needs me, truly, bring me back to her." _

_"Very well." _

_"What is your price?" _

_"Your memories, since you don't want them anyway." _

_"Deal." _

Eileen gasped and sat up in bed.

**And that is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Will write more soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it. I don't Once Upon a Time, I on;y own Eileen and her story. Read and review. **

Eileen sat up in bed, her heart was racing, her skin covered in an icy sweat. She ran a shaking hand through her hair and glanced at the clock on the bedside table, just in time to see the glowing red numbers switch to 4am. She groaned and shook her head.

Wrolf looked at her with worried eyes and whined.

"I'm ok buddy." Eileen reassured him. "Want to go for a run?" She asked.

Wrolf let out a soft woof.

Eileen smiled. "I put on my running gear." She got out of bed and quickly changed into a sports bra/top and jogging pants. Eileen put her trainers on and grabbed her iPod and headphones. "Come on boy." She headed downstairs and out the door.

Wrolf raced off in front of her.

Laughing Eileen ran off after him, putting her headphones in and starting the playlist. She got into a steady rhythm of running through the forest, jumping over branches and fallen trees. Eileen loved to run, it had always been her favourite thing, since she was little. Eileen pushed herself to go faster, Wrolf right beside her. Suddenly her foot caught on a tree root and she went down.

Eileen grunted in pain, rolled onto her back and then started laughing.

"I've never know someone laugh at falling."

Eileen jumped and sat up, looking over at Mr Gold. "Mr Gold." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What are you doing out here?"

"Gardening, my dear. Yourself?" Mr Gold held up a shovel.

"Running. Helps me clear my head when I have nightmares." Eileen got to her feet. "Plus it gives Wrolf some good exercise." Eileen smiled.

Mr Gold frowned. "Do you have nightmares often?"

Eileen shrugged. "Not really nightmares, my therapist used to say that they were surpressed memories." Eileen smiled. "I like to keep them surpressed."

"You have lost memories?" Mr Gold raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. I don't really know who I am... I was found wandering around when I was eight years old and when no one came for me, they sent me to the convent." Eileen shrugged. "Sister Clarissa named me Eileen."

Mr Gold nodded. "That must have been difficult."

Eileen shook her head. "Not really. It's kind of nice, I am who I choose to be, not what someone wants me to be." Eileen tilted her head. "So you like to garden at four in the morning?" She asked.

"You enjoy to run at four in the morning?" Mr Gold tilted his head.

Eileen chuckled. "You make a fair case Mr Gold. Well I should be going, enjoy your gardening." She waved to him.

"Enjoy your run." Mr Gold nodded.

Eileen got home and took a cool shower before getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple tank top under a black shirt. Eileen did her hair and put on a small amount of makeup and by that time it was half past five. She sat down on her bed with her iPad and went over her lesson plans for the day, before creating a new playlist for herself. Then she headed downstairs and made breakfast for her and Wrolf. At seven she pulled on her converse and knelt down in front of Wrolf. "I'll be back by four." She ran her hands through his fur.

Wrolf whined.

"I know." Eileen sighed. "I'll be back soon and we'll go out again." She stood up. "Stay." She left the house and headed for her truck, getting in and headed for the school.

Once Upon a Time

Eileen arrived at the school and was greeted by a young woman. "Hi, you must be Eileen our new music teacher." She smiled.

"Yes." Eileen shook her hand.

"I'm Mary Margeret Blanchet." She introduced herself. "I'm to show you to your classroom."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mary. Lead the way." Eileen swung her bag over her shoulder.

Mary motioned for Eileen to follow her. She opened the door to a classroom. "This is it. I hope it's alright." Mary stepped in behind Eileen.

Eileen looked around and chewed on her lower lip. The classroom had desks and chairs, three to a row and nine rows. "Well the desks will have to go."

"The desks?" Mary asked.

Eileen nodded. "This is a music classroom. Music is best performed on the feet." Eileen smiled at her. "Could you give me a hand?"

Mary nodded. "Yes of course."

"Thanks." Eileen set her bag down and tied her hair back with a red scrunchie.

Together they managed to clear the classroom of desks, storing them in an empty classroom and set up the chairs around the classroom. Mary helped Eileen to bring in the musical intruments from the back of her truck and wheel the piano from the assembly hall into the classroom. "Thank you so much for your help."

"No problem." Mary smiled. "If you need anything, I'm just down the hall. Goodluck."

"Thanks." Eileen grinned at her.

Mary left with a wave and headed for her own classroom.

Eileen added the final touches to her classroom and set up her laptop, selecting the playlist she made this morning and hit play.

The bell rang and the children came into the room.

"Ok guys, put your bags at the back of the classroom and find a seat." Eileen called, she paused the music.

Once all the children took their seats, Eileen leant against her desk. "Right, well good morning class. My name is Miss Frost and I'm going to be your new music teacher. Now I'd like to go around the circle, if you can tell me your name, if you play a musical instrument and what kind of music you like?" She asked. "Let's go this way." She pointed to her right.

They went around the circle and Eileen learnt that the few who played an instrument played mostly classical instruments. "Ok great. Well I'll tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Eileen Frost, I grew up in Michigan in a convent, I went to music school in New York, then I performed on Broadway for a few years, I was in We Will Rock You and the Phantom of the Opera and Beauty and the Beast, then I was in an accident so I couldn't perform on stage anymore so I went to live out in Alaska and now I'm here. I play the piano, guitar and I can sing too. I love all kinds of music and I collect it."

"How can you collect music?" A young boy, Henry, asked.

"Well I go to record stores or I look online and I find rare recordings of music." Eileen explained. "Right, well if everyone would like to stand up, we're going to loosen up and then we'll start learning our first song." Eileen looked around. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm a terrible dancer." She smiled. "It's like this." She danced around.

The children laughed.

"So what I want you to do when I put the music on is dance as silly as you can." Eileen looked around. "Think you guys can do that?"

They all nodded.

"Ok." Eileen his play on the laptop and The Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen began to play.

After a few seconds the whole class was dancing along with Eileen. When the song was finished everyone was laughing and a little out of breath.

Eileen paused the music again. "Ok, are we all loosened up?" She asked.

"Yes." The class agreed.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you." Eileen cupped her hand over her ear.

"YES!" The class shouted.

Eileen grinned. "Excellent." She walked over to her desk and picked up a stack of paper. "So the song we're going to learn is by the same band you were just dancing to. It's called We Will Rock You and it's by a band called Queen." She handed out the music. "Has anyone heard this song before?" She asked.

A few hands were raised.

"Ok, well the song has a beat which when I get them unloaded, we're going to bang on drums." Eileen smiled. "But for now we're just going to tapp our hands to our knees twice and then clap." She demonstrated. "Pop your sheet music on the ground and we'll try that together."

Once she got everyone in the class clapping to the right beat she stopped them. "That's great guys." She went over to the piano. "Right pick up your sheet music and come stand round the piano in a semi circle please."

With everyone stood in a semi circle Eileen got everyone quiet again. "Right, now I'm going to see who can sing what parts. This isn't some big test and if you can't sing a note don't worry, not everyone's voice is the same, so some people will be able to sing higher than others and some will be able to sing lower." She explained.

After ten minutes, Eileen had sorted the children into sections and they learnt the chorus of the song by the time the bell went. "Great work today guys, for homework, I want you to practise what we've learnt for our next lesson on Thursday." Eileen told them.

"Bye Miss Frost." The children waved to her as they left.

"Bye kids." She waved to them.

The day passed quickly, one successful class after another. At the end of the day, Eileen leant back in her desk chair and stretched.

A soft knock at the door and Mary Margret walked in. "Hi, you're a success. I've been hearing good things about you all day." She smiled, placing a mug of coco on her desk.

"Thank you." Eileen took a sip. "Cinamon?" She frowned.

"Oh sorry, I should have asked." Mary Margret shook her head.

Eileen shook her head. "No, I love it." She smiled. "Sister Clarissa used to give it to me when I had nightmares." She bit her lip, shaking her head. "Sorry, never thought I'd miss the old hag so much." Eileen chuckled.

Mary Margret smiled. "You grew up in a convent?"

"Yes. I was found wandering around when I was eight years old with no memory at all, no one came for me and so that packed me off to the convent." Eileen shrugged.

"Oh I'm sorry." Mary Margret bit her lip.

"No it's ok." Eileen smiled. "I have had a wonderful life." Eileen stood up. "Well I must be going. Thanks for the coco, maybe when I'm more settled, you could come over for dinner?"

Mary smiled. "I'd like that. If you're free tomorrow night, I'm planning a girls night with some friends if you'd like to join us?"

"I'd love to." Eileen nodded. "Have nive evening."

"You too." Mary Margret waved to her.

xXx

Eileen got home and Wrolf trotted over to her. "Hey buddy. Let me change and we'll go running." She scratched behind his ears. After changing into running clothes she came back downstairs. "Ok buddy lets go. We'll run to town and back." She smiled.

Wrolf let out a bark and followed her out the door.

They ran towards town, Eileen's feet pounded heavily against the pavement, the same freeing feeling flooding her. They reached town and Eileen stopped, putting her hands on her knees and catching her breath, a smile plastered on her face.

"Running again Miss Frost."

Emma looked up and smiled. "Mr Gold." She greeted him. "What a pleasant surprise. How has your day been?"

Mr Gold smiled back. "It has been well my dear. I trust you had a good first day at work?"

"I did thank you." Eileen nodded.

"Good afternoon Wrolf." Mr Gold petted the head of her dog.

Eileen watched him and her vision went blurry.

_A little girl sat in the forest crying. _

_"Why are you crying dearie?" _

_She jumped and looked up. "I know who you are... You're Rumpelstiltskin." She stared at him. "I always thought you'd be taller." _

_Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "You're a brave little one. What's your name?" _

_The little girl bit her lip. _

_"Now, don't worry, I won't hurt such a small thing." Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her. _

_"It's Emily." She answered. "Emily White." _

_"Ah the elder sister of the little Princess Snow White. Why are you out here by yourself?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. _

_Emily shrugged. "Everyone hates me. They call me a freak." _

_Rumpelstiltskin sat down next to her. "And why would they do that dearie?" _

_Emily sighed and placed her hand on the bark of a tree and her eyes glazed white. On the tree frost began to form. She pulled her hand away and placed it in her lap. "Everyone says my last name should have been Frost. I wish I had a friend." _

_"Well dearie, I can grant your wish, but for a price." Rumpelstiltskin held up his hand. _

_Emily blinked. "What?" _

_"One day you must help me, when I say please." He smirked. _

_"Ok, deal." Emily nodded. _

_Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and out of the woods came a giant black lion. "Only when you are alone will he be in this form." He explained. "When you are in the company of others he will be nothing but a toy." _

_Emily smiled and then did something that neither expected, she hugged Rumpelstiltskin. "Thank you." She whispered. _

_Rumpelstiltskin froze as the young child's arms wrapped around his torso, then he placed a hand on her head. "Not a problem dearie." _

_Emily pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I've got two friends now." She smiled up at him. _

_"Two?" Rumpelstiltskin frowned, petting the head of the lion. _

_"Him." Emily motioned to the lion. "And you." She kissed his cheek. _

Eileen blinked and fell backwards onto the concrete.

**Hope you liked my next chapter. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three. Thanks for following and my first review. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Eileen opened her eyes and looked around, she was laying on a couch, in a room filled with trinkets. Eileen sat up and rubbed her head. Wrolf rested his head on her lap. "Wrolf?" She frowned in confusion.

"Miss Frost." Mr Gold walked over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I think so... What happened?" Eileen asked, a frown of confusion on her face.

Mr Gold handed her a mug of tea. "You collapsed. Luckily you collapsed in front of my store." He smiled.

Eileen smiled back. "Thank you. It's good to have a friend who doesn't just bark at you all the time." She explained.

Mr Gold frowned. "You consider me a friend?"

"Of course I do." Eileen smiled. "You're the first person I met here, the first person to show me kindness. That doesn't happen very often." Eileen told him.

"Well I'm happy to be your friend." Mr Gold placed his hand over hers. "You are quite the remarkable woman."

Eileen shook her head. "I'm nothing special."

Mr Gold gave her a knowing look. "I think you are much more than you believe."

_You're capable of so much more than you believe dearie. _

Eileen blinked. "I... I have to go." She got up. "Thank you for the tea." She handed him the mug and left the store. Eileen ran all the way home, Wrolf not too far behind her. She got home and slammed the door behind them, before sinking to the floor, panting.

Wrolf whined and placed his head in her lap.

Eileen placed her hand on his head. "They're just dreams." She told him. "I've got to go back to the school. I need that piano." Eileen jumped the her feet. "Stay."

Once Upon a Time

Mary Margret walked into the school and looked in on Eileen's classroom to see her slumped over the piano, sheets of paper strewn over the floor and desk. She walked in and over to the sleeping woman.

Eileen jumped awake. "Mary... What time is it?" She asked with a frown.

"It's half past seven." Mary frowned. "I didn't think you had lessons until Thursday?"

"I was..." Eileen looked around, tumbing a sheet of paper. She rubbed her eyes.

Mary smiled. "Come on, lets get you some coco." She helped the young woman up.

Eileen ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what got into me." She sat down on a chair, nursing her mug of coco. "I haven't done something like this since I was a little girl."

"You used to do this often?" Mary asked frowning in confusion.

"It's like... sleep walking... except I'm awake... it's difficult to explain..." Eileen shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not making much sense. It doesn't make sense... I mean one time when I was about twelve, I wandered off and they found me laying in the snow." Eileen chuckled. "No idea how I got out there, or what I was doing before hand."

Mary nodded. "Well what was the last thing you remember?"

Eileen pressed her lips together. "I was... I have to go." She got up and left. "Thank you for the coco." Eileen gathered her things and left, heading home.

xXx

Eileen got home and fed Wrolf, before taking a bath. She sank into the carm soapy water and sighed, closing her eyes. She was incredibly tired. Eileen drifted off into a world of dreams and memories.

_A woman with white skin that shined blue in the sunlight, her eyes were an ice blue as were her lips, her hair was as white as snow. She was dressed in a white sleeveless gown with tiny blue snowflakes on the bodice. Her feet were bare. Beside her was a black lion. She walked with grace into the cells below the castle. _

_"Come to pay me a visit dearie." _

_"You're my best friend, who else would I spend the end of our days with?" She asked, her voice like the chimes of icicles._

_Rumpelstiltskin leant against the bars. "It doesn't have to be your last day, my dear Snow Queen. Lets make a deal." He smirked. _

_She tilted her head. "What kind of deal?" _

Eileen gasped and sat up in the bath. The water had gone cold now and she shivered, getting out of the bath and pulling on her robe. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and walked downstairs. She began to make herself a cup of tea, when a sharp pain filled her head. Eileen screamed and clutched her head in her hands, falling backwards and collapsing onto the floor.

_"What kind of deal?" _

_Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "Remember that deal we made so long ago?" _

_"Yes." The Snow Queen answered. _

_"Well what if I sent you further away than before. What if I sent you to live outside the curse?" He tilted his head. _

_"Why?" She asked. _

_Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "Because dearie, you are far too talented to be cursed." _

_"In other words you won't tell me your actual reason as it isn't in your best as it isn't in your best interest." The Snow Queen tilted her head. _

_"You know me so well dearie." Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "Do we have a deal?" _

_The Snow Queen frowned. "What do you want in return?" _

_"Stay with me." _

_"Stay with you?" The Snow Queen cocked an eyebrow. _

_"Until the end of days, stay with me." Rumpelstiltskin smiled. _

_The Snow Queen bit her lip. "If I do this... I'll forget everything won't I? I'll forget you." _

_Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "Didn't know I meant so much to you dearie." _

_The Snow Queen melted through the bars until she stepped into the cell. "You know how much you mean to me." _

_"Then dearie, I promise one day, I'll find you. Do we have an agreement?" He asked. _

_"We do." The Snow Queen's knees weakened and she fell to the floor. "It's happening." _

_Rumpelstiltskin sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Just close your eyes, I won't leave you yet dearie." He buried his head in her hair. _

_"I have to tell you something." She whispered. "I love you." _

_Rumpelstiltskin kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, my Emily." _

xXx

Mr Gold left his shop.

A dog barked. He turned and saw Wrolf running towards him. "Wrolf?" Mr Gold frowned. "What is it?"

The dog barked again.

"Emily." Mr Gold whispered, following after the dog.

**More to come soon. Hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter. This is all occurring before season one begins and I know Mr Gold may seem out of character right now but I intend for things to occur once Eileen gets her memories back. **

_**Eileen stood by the frozen lake near the convent her ice skates hanging from her shoulders. She sat down on a fallen log and put her skates on, gliding out onto the frozen water. Eileen moved with such grace, she gave a small jump and twirled in the air before landing back on the ice. She spun in a circle, going faster and faster, before gliding off down the lake again. **_

_**"Eileen Frost, what are you doing out here?" **_

_**Eileen jumped and saw Sister Clarissa stood with her arms crossed at the edge of the lake. The ice beneath her feet cracked and she screamed, falling into icy water. **_

Eileen opened her eyes with a groan. She was laying in a hospital bed, a heart monitor beeped in sync with her heart beat. Eileen slowly sat up and put a hand to her head, feeling the bandage there.

"You gave us all quite a scare my dear."

She turned and saw Mr Gold sat in the chair by her bedside.

"How did I get here?" Eileen asked, looking around.

"Well when Wrolf came running at me, barking. I knew something had to be wrong, I followed him and found you laying on the kitchen floor." Mr Gold cleared his throat.

Eileen nodded. "Thank you." She felt a pain flood her mind and clasped her hand to her head. "Urgh what is wrong with me?"

Mr Gold placed his hand over hers. "Nothing."

Eileen smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "You know I feel rather strange calling you Mr Gold all the time, do you have a first name, I might call you?"

"I think you know." Mr Gold leant in to her. "Remember."

"I..." Eileen bit her lip.

Mr Gold searched her eyes and leant back. "I'm sorry dearie." He stood up. "I'll leave you to rest." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I hope you feel better soon Emily."

Eileen frowned. "What?"

Mr Gold blinked. "I'm sorry."

"What did you call me?" Eileen asked. "Did you just call me Emily?"

"I..." Mr Gold bowed his head. "I must go." He turned and left.

Eileen sat in the bed and leant back against the pillows. "Emily." She whispered. Her head throbbed and she closed her eyes.

_Emily walked down the corridor of her new home, Wrolf beside her. The ice palace was beautiful and eternal. Here she was free to wander the expanse of the winterland, bringing snow, freezing lakes for children to ice skate on, bringing around christmas time and joy but never taking joy herself. Ten years had passed since she made the deal and as time passed she was only happy when he visited. _

_A penguin waddled up to her and handed her a letter. _

_Emily smiled and accepted it. "Thank you Albert." She accepted the letter and opened it. "A request you join me for the week at my Dark Castle. Your friend, R." Emily read and smiled. "Come Wrolf, we're to visit a friend. _

Eileen was allowed home that evening and she decided to act like all was normal. She was good at that. but as she sat in her living room her mind began to wander back.

_**Eileen was finishing packing her things away in her room, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She called, closing her suitcase and zipping it shut. **_

_**Sister Clarissa walked into the room. "I see you're all packed." **_

_**"Yes Sister." Eileen smiled. **_

_**The older woman walked over and hugged her young charge. "I have a gift for you." She held out a box. "Call it an early birthday present since you won't be here on your birthday." **_

_**Eileen smiled. "Thank you." She opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a silver snowflake upon it with tiny saphires on the tips. "It's beautiful." **_

_**"You were found with it." Sister Clarissa explained. "Along with this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue and silver round box. "There was a letter that said you should receive them on your eighteenth birthday." **_

_**Eileen took the box and looked at it. "How do you open it?" **_

_**"The necklace is the key." Sister Clarissa explained. "One more thing before I leave you be." She handed over another box. "I suppose it is really three gifts instead of one." **_

_**Eileen smiled and accepted the final gift. Opening it to reveal a rosary with a silver crucifix on the end of it.**_

_**"It was given to me by my mother when I joined the abby. I want you to have it." Sister Clarissa smiled at her. **_

_**Eileen hugged the old woman. "Thank you." **_

_**"You're most welcome." Sister Clarissa smiled. "And if you ever need me. Don't hesitate to pick up the phone and call me." **_

Well now was the time she needed her only motherly figure. Eileen picked up her phone and called the number.

"Hello, Abby of St Mary, how may I help?" A woman answered the phone.

Eileen rubbed the back of her neck. "Hello, my name is Eileen Frost, can I speak to Sister Clarissa please?" She asked.

"One moment." The woman replied.

"Hello." An elderly voice spoke into the phone. "Eileen, is that really you?"

"Yes." Eileen sniffed. "It's good to hear your voice, Sister Clarissa.

"I won't talk over the phone, I hate this blasted technology, are you coming to see me?" Sister Clarissa asked.

Eileen smiled. "I'll pack a bag and be with you tomorrow." She answered.

"Good I will expect you." Sister Clarissa hung up the phone.

Eileen stood up. "Wrolf we're going home." She announced. "Back to where it started." She quickly ran upstairs and packed a bag, thanking God that it was the weekend and she had no classes until Tuesday. Eileen walked out of the house to see Mr Gold approaching.

"You're leaving?" Mr Gold asked.

"I have something I need to do." Eileen threw her bag into the back. "I'll be back in a few days." Eileen opened the passenger door for Wrolf.

Mr Gold grabed her wrist. "Don't leave."

_"Don't leave." _

_"I won't stay where I'm not wanted." _

_"You're always wanted." _

_"I won't be a third wheel." _

_"Emily." _

_"Goodbye, Rumpelstiltskin." _

Eileen blinked and looked up at Mr Gold, pulling her hand away. "I can't stay."

"The promise me, you'll come back." Mr Gold stared at her.

"I will." Eileen found herself.

Mr Gold leant in and captured her lips with his own.

Eileen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She closed her eyes, running her fingers through his hair. It felt so right. She pulled back and stared at him.

"I wish you could remember." He whispered.

Eileen backed away. "I'm sorry." She got in the truck and drove off. Eileen's mind was racing and there were tears in her eyes.

_Emily ran from the Dark Castle, not looking back, tears fell from her cheeks. Snow began to fall from the sky but this one time it brought neither joy nor happiness. _

**Hope you enjoyed the next chapter. More to come soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ta da. A new chapter just for you. Thank you so much for following and reviewing. More to come soon. Hope you enjoy. **

Eileen pulled her truck up outside the Abby and got out, pulling the hood of her hoodie over her head. She walked up the stones steps and knocked.

"Yes?" A nun asked.

"I'm here to see Sister Clarissa." Eileen explained.

The nun opened the door. "Come in child. She's been expecting you."

Eileen stepped inside and followed the nun to a room. "I'll leave you to talk." She hurried off down the corridor. Eileen chuckled and knocked on the door.

"Enter." A voice said from within.

Eileen walked into the room. "Sister Clarissa."

The old woman smiled. "Eileen, come sit by me dear." She patted the seat. "How long has it been?" She asked.

"Ten years." Eileen took her hand.

Sister Clarissa smiled. "What brings you back to me?" She asked, placing her other hand on top of Eileen's.

Eileen sighed. "When you found me, was there any clue as to who I was? Where I came from?" Eileen asked.

"I knew this day would come. He said it would." Sister Clarissa moved her hand away and got up walking over to her desk.

"He?" Eileen asked.

"The man who brought you to me." Sister Clarissa opened a drawer and pulled out a snow globe, placing it in her hand.

Eileen took it and looked at the blue crystal palace locked inside. "What it this?"

Sister Clarissa sat next to her. "This was your home."

"My home?" Eileen frowned.

"You're not from this world Eileen. You're from another world, you need to remember." Sister Clarissa explained.

Eileen bit her lip. "I can't..."

Sister Clarissa hit her around the side of the head.

"Ow." Eileen looked at her. "What was that for?"

"The Eileen I knew never said the words I can't. Now remember child. Think back, what happened when you fell through the ice?"

_**Eileen felt the cold surrounder her, biting and freezing her skin but it didn't feel unnatural. She was drowning, looking up at the cage of ice. **_

_**"Come on dearie, you can do this." A velvet voice said. **_

_**"I can't." Eileen said. "It's too cold." **_

_**The voice chuckled. "You're the Snow Queen, you love the cold. Now focus." **_

Eileen gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "I remember." She whispered. "I know who I am." Eileen stood up. "I have to go now." She kissed Sister Clarissa's cheek.

"Go child. May God be with you." Sister Clarissa smiled.

Once Upon a Time

Mr Gold was sat in his office cataloging items when the bell above the door sounded. He got up and walked out. "Good afternoon how may I help..."

Snow began to fall from the ceiling.

Mr Gold turned and looked at Eileen.

"I remember." She said, a soft smile on her face. "Rumpelstiltskin."

He smiled at her and walked over to her, embracing her in a tight hug. "Oh my love. I thought I'd lost you again." He pulled back to look down at her.

"Never." Eileen reached up and brought his lips down to hers in a slow, passionate kiss. "I love you." She cupped his face in her hands. "I should have said it all those years ago. I love you." Eileen told him.

"I love you too. My Queen. My Snow Queen." He ran his fingers through her hair. "My Emily." He kissed her.

Gold backed her up against the glass cabinet, his fingers tangled in her hair. "Emily, dearie, it's still snowing." He whispered against her lips.

Eileen smiled. "Sorry." She stopped the snow.

"What made you remember?" He asked.

"This helped." Eileen held up the snow globe. "A piece of home."

Gold placed his hand over hers. "A queen should always have her palace and her companions." He smiled at her. "Oh how I have missed you."

The door opened. "Gold." Regina walked into the store.

He sighed and moved away from Eileen. "Regina, how can I help?"

Regina looked between the two.

Eileen cleared her throat. "I should be going." She touched Mr Gold's arm. "Come to dinner tonight?" Eileen asked him.

He nodded. "I'll be there at seven."

Eileen smiled at Regina and left the store. She went home and looked in her fridge/freezer. She bit her lip and decided on a bacon, leek and chicken pasta dish. She started cooking, music played in the background and Wrolf laid down on the kitchen floor by the door.

At seven on the dot, there was a knock at the door. Wrolf jumped up and padded towards the door. Eileen smiled and ran a hand through her hair, walking over and answering the door.

Mr Gold walked towards her and pulled her in for another kiss. "I'm sorry for the interuption dearie." Mr Gold pulled away. "Something smells delicious."

"It's a speciality of mine." Eileen closed the door. "Come through, it's almost ready." She motioned him into the kitchen.

"This song." Mr Gold frowned. "It's the one you wrote for me." He placed his hand on her lower back. "We danced to it that December."

"I wrote this in my first year of music school." Eileen replied. "About the man that came to me in my dreams. You."

Mr Gold took her hand in his, pulling her closer to him, his other hand placed on the small of her back. "I promised to find you."

The buzzer on the cooker sounded. "And that would be dinner." Eileen stepped back and moved to serve up dinner.

They sat together at the table. "Did you have a good life?"

"I did." Eileen nodded.

"Tell me about it?" Gold asked, taking a bite of food. "This is fantastic."

"Thank you." Eileen pressed her lips together. "Well I grew up in the convent for ten years, I refound my love of music, I studied hard and got into the top music school in New York. From there I went to work on Broadway until I had an accident which meant I could no longer perform as I once did. I decided to head out to Alaska where I lived in solitude working on my music and in turn producing my first album, then I got the letter and came here."

Gold watched her.

They talked more whilst they ate and then he helped her with the dishes. Eileen turned to him and kissed him softly. "Stay tonight?"

"I would love to." He smiled.

Eileen took his hand and led him upstairs and into the bedroom.

_Emily sat alone in her bedchambers, her tears lay frozen on her cheeks. She toyed with the dagger in her hands. Without him, she was alone. Without him, she was nothing. She didn't wish to live in a world without him. Not now. Not ever. She lifted up the dagger._

_"No." A hand grabbed her wrist. _

_Emily turned and looked at him. "How?" _

_"Magic dearie." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "Magic." _

_Emily dropped the dagger and flung her arms around him. "What was the price?" _

_"Don't worry about that dearie." _

_"Rumpelstiltskin what price did you pay?" Emily asked. _

_He traced his thumb over her cheek. "I made the deal that if I saw you for one last night, I would not see you again, until my last day on this land." _

_Emily placed her hands on his face. "Then we should make the most of this night." Emily leant in and kissed him. _

**Another chapter just for you. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it. **

Gold woke up and turned to find the bed empty. For a split second he panicked and then he heard music coming from downstairs. He dressed and walked downstairs to see his Emily dancing around the kitchen. She turned around and smiled at him. "No go back to bed." She ordered him. "We're not leaving this house today."

"We're not?" Mr Gold cocked an eyebrow.

Eileen shook her head. "Nope."

He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up in his arms. "Then by all means allow me to escourt you back to bed."

Eileen kissed his cheek. "Let me finish breakfast and I'll be right with you."

"Thank god." He set her down. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

The phone rang. Eileen reached behind him and picked it up. "You're not that old." She put it to her ear. "Hello. Damon. How are you? I'm well thank you." Eileen laughed at something this Damon said. "It has been a long time. No... oh congratulations. I'll have to check my diary. I would love to. I'll call and let you know. Give her my love. Ok, see you soon." Eileen hung up the phone, a smile on her face.

"Who was that love?" Gold asked.

"A very old friend of mine. He's just got engaged and was calling to ask if I would go to the engagement party." Eileen leant against the counter. "The bacon is burning." She quickly went and dished up the rest of breakfast.

Gold frowned. "You're going to leave again?"

Eileen turned around. "I'll come back."

"Yes but you're still going to leave." He argued.

"You're angry." Eileen sighed.

"I've just got you back and you're already talking about leaving me again." Gold exclaimed.

Eileen whipped around. "I had a life here, despit what you might wish, I am Eileen Frost as much as I am Emily White." She pointed to herself. "I have friends, people I care about and I can't be locked away again." Eileen started to cry.

Gold stared at her and then walked over and embraced her. "I don't want you to go where I can't follow." He told her.

"I understand that but you have to understand, I can't just abandon my new, old life." Eileen smiled at him. "But I won't leave you."

"I know." Gold nodded. "I may not like it but I can live with it. If only I could bring your life here." Gold sighed.

Eileen smiled. "That's not such a bad idea."

"What dear?" Gold asked.

"Why go to a party, when you can bring the party to you?" Eileen tilted her head. "Now, lets eat." She handed him a plate. "I love you."

"And I love you." Gold ran a hand through her hair.

Once Upon a Time

Eileen sat in her classroom, looking over her lessons plans when there was a knock on her door. She looked up and smiled at Gold as he walked in carrying two cups of coffee. "I thought we might have lunch." He set a cup down on the desk.

"Thank you." Eileen picked up her coffee, shifting papers out of the way.

"Organised chaos." Mr Gold took a seat.

"Something like that." Eileen sighed. "How is business?"

Mr Gold shrugged. "Business is business."

Eileen smiled and nodded.

A second knock at the door and Mary Margret poked her head round and her eyes widened. "Oh. I erm... I'll come back..."

"No it's alright." Eileen motioned her in. "How can I help?" She asked.

"Oh I was just wondering if you were free for dinner tonight?" Mary tilted her head to the side. "We never did get to have that girls night."

Eileen smiled. "I would love that. Shall I meet you at Granny's for about six?"

"Yes that would be wonderful. I'll see you then." Mary smiled and nodded her head. "Mr Gold." She waved and left.

"I see some things never change, you still terrify everyone." Eileen smiled.

Mr Gold chuckled. "Except for you my dear."

Eileen laughed. "That because I know something they don't." She winked at, getting up to stand in front of him.

"And what is that dearie?" Mr Gold asked.

"That deep, deep down. You're just a big softie." Eileen pecked him on the lips.

Mr Gold chuckled. "Is that so?"

"I know it." Eileen told him. "I've seen it." She kissed him again.

The bell sounded.

"Times up." Eileen pulled back. "I have a class."

Mr Gold stood up. "Well I'll leave you to your class. Will you come by tonight, after your dinner?" He asked.

Eileen nodded. "It may be late."

"I don't mind. So long as you come." Gold answered.

"Then I'll be there." Eileen kissed him softly.

Mr Gold. "Then I will see you tonight dearie. Enjoy your class."

xXx

Eileen and Mary Margret sat in a booth together in Granny's.

"So what did Mr Gold want today? You're not caught up in one of his deals are you?" She gave her a worried lok.

Eileen chuckled and shook her head. "No." She bit her lip. "I erm... We..." Eileen rubbed the back of her neck. "It's hard to explain."

"Love is a tricky thing." Mary smiled.

"You know?" EIleen asked.

"I saw the way he looked at you. That's love." Mary told her.

Eileen smiled. "It's complicated." She rubbed the back of her neck. "What about you any romances?" She asked, tilting her head and taking a sip of her white wine."

Mary shook her head. "Oh no. I mean I'm going on a date in a couple of days with Doctor Whale but I don't think it'll amount to anything." She sighed.

"You never know." Eileen smiled.

The two women bade goodbye to each other at around eleven and Eileen made her way over to Mr Gold's home, knocking on the door.

He opened it and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." Eileen leant in and kissed his cheek.

"Have you been drinking?" Mr Gold asked, slightly amused.

Eileen shrugged. "I may have had a glass of wine or six." She chuckled. "Guess I lost count."

Mr Gold chuckled. "Come in, I'll get you a coffee." He steered her inside.

They sat in the kitchen. "So did you have a nice evening?"

"I did." Eileen smiled, sipping her coffee. "It's strange it's almost as if..."

Mr Gold took her hand. "What my dear?"

"It's like I know her. Do I know her?" Eileen asked, tilting her head. "My head is still a jumble of memories. In fact I can't remember anything before I was eight from my old life."

"You made a deal with me to take you away from that life, so I did." Mr Gold answered.

Eileen nodded. "For a price?"

Mr Gold nodded. "Your memories. You didn't want them anymore."

"Why?" Eileen asked.

"You never said." Mr Gold shook his head after a moments pause.

Eileen frowned. "You're lying to me." She stood up.

"No." Mr Gold shook his head. "I wouldn't lie to you Emily."

"My name is Eileen." She snapped. "I'm not her anymore. I may have her memories but I'm not her. I thought you understood that."

"No." Mr Gold stood up and grabbed her hand. "You're her, my Emily, I thought you remembered?" He asked.

"I do remember. But that doesn't change the fact I have lived the life of Eileen Frost for twenty years." Eileen explained. "I can't stop being her."

Mr Gold shook his head. "But you can stop being Emily?"

Eileen sighed. "You don't get it. I'm both Emily and Eileen. It's not like I can switch one off."

"Why?" Mr Gold asked.

"Because that's not how it works Rum." Eileen exclaimed.

Mr Gold. "Then explain to me how it does work?" He shouted. "Because I'm dying to know."

Eileen sighed. "It's... I have two sets of memories, hers and mine. I'm still Eileen, but I'm Emily too, her memories, her feelings, her gifts but I also have Eileen's memories, feelings and dreams." She tried to explain. "Eileen is part of who I am."

"I can't accept that." Mr Gold shook his head.

Eileen took a step back. "If you can't accept it, then you can't accept me." She spat, picking up her bag. "I should go." She turned and made to leave.

"No, wait." Gold grabbed her hand. "Please. Stay."

"I can't be who you want me to be. I'm not the same person." Eileen shook her head. "Too much time has passed for that."

"What if I took away the memories? Like I did before." He held onto her hand.

"No." Eileen shook her head. "Rum, I have a life here. I have friends, who are the family I could never have back in the Enchanted Forest. The memories I have here I cherish, just as much as the memories I have back home with you." She placed her hands on either side of his face. "I've always loved you. All of you. Can you love me, all of me?"

Gold stared at her. He couldn't answer her. He wanted Emily, not Eileen.

Eileen backed away. "Find me when you have an answer." She turned and left.

He didn't stop her.

**Another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **


End file.
